Differences
by PeppermintWolfs
Summary: Pepper must help defend her pack at all costs against a rising darkness. But an Umbreon from her pack's rival provides an annoyingly enjoyable distraction from her troubles. The literal prince of her dreams is attempting to sweep her off her paws, and the situation is only getting worse.
1. I Have Returned, My Darlings

My Dear Readers,

I have returned to tell you that this story is being discontinued. But fret not because I'm simply re-writing it. You see, through some inconceivable method of miracles, while I was away from my writing for months, convinced I would never touch my fanfictions again, my writing improved. I have learned this through writing drabbles (admittedly smutty ones, actually, but that's definitely not the point here) in the recent months. I have b33n rediscovering the joy that I used to find in writing.

However, I do owe all of you the sincerest of apologies for attempting to abandon you without any explanation.

And I'd like to thank all of you for allowing me to use your OC's in the "first draft," but I feel that it was ridiculous of me to ask for that in the first place, and I will not be using them in the re-written version.

Your most apologetic author,

Peppermint

P.S. pls furgive me i love all of u okay bye ;n;


	2. Chapter 1: My Name is Pepper

Hi. By very soon, I mean the day I give the news. Expect some fast updates because I'm literally just going over the old chapters and improving them. :33 Sorry again for my absence. It won't happen again. If you, for some reason, missed my return note, please go back and read that; thank you. Enjoy, and yell at me for going missing so I know how many of my old readers are still here, okay? :33

* * *

><p>Pepper stretched, her pink jaws opening wide in a huge yawn. Her forked tail curled over her back in a near perfect loop as her front paws clawed the ground in front of her. Members of her pack woke early. She slipped out of the den, her ears twitching to the far left corner where females stayed curled around their eggs and their particularly young 'Vees. She tried to be careful not to wake any still-sleeping pack-mates, but she managed step on someone's tail twice before she made it out into the peaking sunlight<p>

The recently evolved Espeon padded over to a large male Leafeon in the center of Sun-Clearing, which was basically a large clearing open to sunlight at nearly all hours of the day that served as the gathering place for the pack. He was their Beta, and his job was to organize their hunting parties, and if necessary, lead and organize battle campaigns. His name was Flick, and he also happened to be Pepper's father. She sat a foot or so away to wait for him to finish speaking to two senior pack-mates.

Her best friend, and fellow Espeon, Finn, came up and sat down next to her a few moments later, his large ears twitching with mischievous excitement.

"Hi there, Pepper!" He greeted her.

"Hello, Finn." She mewled, and her forked tail waved in a more curious form of excitement. A grin spread over Finn's face as he leaned closer to her.

"Guess what." He whispered, and she could tell he was up to no good; likely cooking up some crazy scheme in his head. Pepper rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"I'm going to challenge Flick for his position as Beta."

"Pfft. You only just evolved. You don't stand a chance," She whispered back. "And besides, you're next in line for Alpha, now that you've evolved. Why would you want to downgrade?" Finn bristled a little and flicked his tail a bit agitatedly.

"I don't want to be Alpha. I'm more interested in strategic hunting and the fall of our enemies. Alphas just stay at home base and make sure no one is breaking rules. And your dad's half-blind. I could totally take him; no offense to him, or anything." He added the last part quickly. Pepper flinched. About a season ago, a Glaceon had clawed her father's left eye shut in a border spat against a rival pack that had claimed territory just beyond a shallow creek many, many seasons ago. The creek had been made the border generations before even Blaze, their current Alpha, was born; although, it only made up about half the length of the invisible barrier before it spilled out into a small pond.

"He'll still win." Pepper hissed stubbornly.

"C'mon! What about a little friendly support? Besides, this Clan needs young blood!" He crowed, puffing up his chest. He looked a bit ridiculous sitting that way, but Pepper didn't tell him that.

"Yes, to do the hunting," Both Espeon flinched at the sound of Flick's voice. Finn gulped. "And be back in time to do a thorough sweep of the border. Our neighbors have been getting rather careless this season." Flick finished. Neither Espeon moved.

"Well?" Flick growled. Pepper nudged Finn roughly. He gulped again, and stood up shakily. He adopted a challenging stance: head high, ears forward, stiff legged, and a raised tail.

"Flick! I challenge you for your position as Beta!" He said loud enough to be heard throughout the entire clearing. Members began to emerge from the den, the sleepy atmosphere that heralded dawn fading away as they talked animatedly amongst themselves. They questioned Finn's nonsensical decision, but did not argue at the prospect of a fight. Pepper slipped into the crowd and settled in between Flash, a male Flareon, and Mink, a female Jolteon.

Flick and Finn were practically nose to nose, the larger Leafeon not afraid to put the Espeon he'd practically helped raise himself in his place. Their lashing tails weren't the only signs of their agitation; their teeth were bared, and they were engaged in a fierce glaring contest. A fire ball blasted in between them, causing them to leap back, and everyone else to look up. Blaze, a beautiful Flareon, and their esteemed Alpha, leapt down from a tree branch where she had been lounging in the light of the sunrise. She approached the two males, settling down just in front of the rest of the Clan, which formed a wide crescent shape around the two Pokémon.

"Begin." She ordered. The word had barely left her mouth, and Flick had already released an Energy Ball at his opponent. Finn's eyes began to glow blue, and he held his ground. The Energy Ball disintegrated as it crashed into his Protect. His defenses vanished in an instant as he released a psychic sonic boom. _His Psycho Cut attack_, Pepper realized.

It hit its mark, and Flick was blown backward. He pushed himself to his paws, growling low in his throat. Finn took a ready stance, a cocky smirk on his face. The old Leafeon suddenly lunged forward in a fierce Quick Attack. Finn tried to counter it by attacking with his own Quick Attack, but his got cancelled out as they collided, and he was hurled back. He had only just stood up, when a second Energy Ball slammed him back. This time he did not stand, and Blaze stood up to address the pack.

"This match is over! Flick is victorious! Now, return to your duties!" she yowled, and her voice carried a powerful hint of authority. Blaze made it clear in everything she did that she was not a force to be reckoned with. She started talking with Flick, and Pepper went straight to her fallen friend, who was sitting up with a disgruntled look on his face. Leaf, an uncharacteristically small Eevee, and student to Jay, their rather eccentric healer, was already tending to him.

"How is he?" Pepper asked, concerned.

"Oh, I'll be fine," Finn scoffed before Leaf could reply, "I swear I saw stars on that last one though! I think I'm getting a headache…"

"You make it sound like you took more hits than you actually did." Pepper laughed. Finn rolled his eyes.

"How insensitive of our pack's 'most talented empath.' It really felt like it." He grumbled. Pepper laughed again. She could practically hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm only talented when it actually matters."

"Oh, go choke on some Pidgey feathers. No one asked for your input." Finn rolled his eyes with a wry grin.

"He's fine, just a little bruised." Leaf told them cheerily once she'd finished making her exam. Finn stood up, his face lighting up.

"Great! So I can go hunting?" He exclaimed. "I really need a good run, the rain yesterday sucked!" He added. Leaf looked decidedly unsure.

"You might want to wait-"

"Okay! Let's go," He called, racing towards the underbrush that surrounded Sun-Clearing. "Hey, Pepper, first one to catch a Sentret wins!"

"Oh, you are _so on_, butt-whiff!" Pepper yelled after him.

Blaze and Flick gave the pair bemused looks. He'd just been sulking about his loss, and now he was running out of the clearing only moments later, spouting more ridiculous nonsense, with Pepper right on his heels.

"Did _you_ send them out?" Blaze questioned Flick. Flick gave a noncommittal shrug and stood up to head out with his own hunting party.

"I told them to go hunting before the match." He replied. She nodded absently, and headed for the den. It was about time she checked up on the eggs and the younger 'Vees.


End file.
